


To All Appearances

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Costumes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go undercover--again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To All Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013  
> 16 July - Viewer's Choice Picture Prompt: [Tom Ford Suit](http://wpc.4d27.edgecastcdn.net/004D27/2013/MoviePremiere/ArmieHammerTomFordTheLoneRanger/Armie+Hammer+The+Lone+Ranger+Tom+Ford+2.jpg)

John had never expected to wear a bespoke suit, and certainly not one in such a vehement shade of purple.

"It's called lilac, John."

"It's called 'out and proud', Sherlock. And while I'm not trying to hide anything, I don't feel the need to advertise through my choice of wardrobe."

"You didn't choose it, you're in disguise, and therefore you haven't advertised anything."

"I love your logic." The sarcasm was thick as treacle.

"It's appropriate for the role you'll be playing tonight."

"Why couldn't you have been the designer?"

"Because you're far too short to play the model."

"Thank you so much." John adjusted his wildly patterned tie and then his (in his opinion utterly implausible) false moustache. "Lestrade owes us big-time for this job."

He took one last look in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom. He'd not seen Sherlock's get-up before and it took him a moment to get over the shock.

The crystal-beaded gown skimmed Sherlock's body, the falsies he wore underneath suggesting fashionably malnourished femininity. His hair was up and chandelier earrings showed off his long neck. His make-up was, put simply, flawless. To all outward appearances, he--no, _she_ \--was a high-fashion model.

"Who would have thought it?"

"Thought what?"

John dared to risk smudging those gorgeous glossy lips with a kiss. "You're beautiful."


End file.
